malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pack
The Pack was an ancient prisoner of the Azath Tower in Letheras. It appeared as a massive black shape with spikes on its arms and glowing grey reptilian eyes.Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.425-426 It appeared able to break into six smaller shapes. The Pack was stealthy and quick.Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.428Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.718 The Pack was represented by one of the Fulcra tiles of the Tiles of the Holds.Midnight Tides, Glossary In Midnight Tides The Pack was imprisoned in the dying Azath House until the House weakened sufficiently for it to escape. Fearing the five entombed Seregahl, who were killing all of their fellow prisoners, the Pack slipped away and sought safety in a derelict temple of the Fulcra. In its haste to reach the temple it killed the cut-throat Strong Rall, who had the misfortune to be blocking the doorway. Strong Rall's fellow toughs called on the Waiting Man, Tehol Beddict's manservant Bugg, to investigate. Bugg recognised the temple's occupant immediately, but noted its cult of worshippers had been dead for over a hundred years. Bugg agreed to let the Pack stay in its temple while it plotted to wait for the arrival of its remaining followers. Meanwhile Bugg had time to find some way to defeat it. The Pack looked forward to the coming hunt.Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.515/516 The Pack was also opposed by the Errant, who revealed that it was the god of the Jheck, who were even then marching on the city as allies of the Tiste Edur in their war against the Kingdom of Lether. The Errant sought to forestall the resurrection of the ancient Soletaken cult that had once before brought down the wrath of the T'lan Imass on the First Empire.Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.610-611 He tried to recruit Finadd Moroch Nevath in hopes that the accomplished swordsman could slay the beast.Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.613-614 As the Edur and Jheck entered Letheras, B'nagga and his nine thousand Soletaken wolves eagerly sought out their god's hiding place. Their alliance of convenience with the Edur was over. With the coming of the Seventh Closure, the Jheck would Ascend and the Pack would be installed on the throne of an empire of Soletaken as their god-emperor. Then the Jheck would devour the Edur in festival of slaughter.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.700 After the Finadd failed to appear, Bugg hurriedly recruited Iron Bars and his Blade of Crimson Guard. While Corlo and the Errant used magic to obscure the Pack's location from the Jheck, Iron Bars and the Guard entered the temple and made quick work of the beasts. The Guard described the Pack as a D'ivers who took the form of six lizard cats. B'nagga himself fell at Iron Bars' hands as the Soletaken wolf arrived at the temple's doors.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.705-708 Notes and references Category:Tiles of the Holds Category:Soletaken Category:Gods